Something To Smile About
by Kyizi
Summary: Trish seems to have a new protector, but why is Buh-Buh helping her? (Set during the RAW after Judgement Day, hints of Trish/Buh-Buh)


Something To Smile About

**_By Kyizi_**

****

**_Disclaimer: _**_All characters are property of the WWE and I own only the story_

**_Rating: _**_PG_

**_Spoilers:_**_ Up to and including the Raw after Judgement Day (which I haven't seen 'cause my mum didn't tape it! Grr!)_

**_Distribution:_**_ Please ask, I've had problems with plagiarism recently and I'd like to know where it's going. (If you ask, I'll likely say yes!)_

**_Feedback:_**_ I *love* feedback, so if you feel you can give, I'd love to receive :)_

**_E-mail:_**_ wwekyizific@hotmail.com_

**_Notes:_**_ Okay, until recently I had never really liked Trish, in fact, I didn't like her at all! But I've been catching up on watching the wrestling (I've been months behind for a while now) and I just *love* the Trish/Buh-Buh Ray thing. I think it's the cutest relationship and after seeing the above mentioned Raw, I just had to write something! (Don't worry; I'm still working on Cloud Nine and the sequel to A Poet To His Beloved!)_

****

_The Raw mentioned, just to refresh your memory, has Trish against Jacqui for Trish's title. Heyman came on to her earlier in the night and he approaches her (with Lesner) after the match. Buh-Buh comes to help her. He has a match against Regal (with Molly in Regal's corner) later on, but Lesner and Heyman interfere. This follows Trish's thoughts after her match._

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

_He saved me. I can't believe he actually saved me._ Trish walked towards her dressing room, wringing her hands against the edge of her title belt. She glanced sideways at her companion, trying to look as natural as she could; trying to calm herself and stop shaking for long enough to actually thank him.

They reached the women's locker room and he opened the door, ignoring the squeal of surprise from Jacqueline. He smiled at her slightly and inclined his head towards the room, indicating that she should enter.

"I…" 

"I have a match." he said softly. "And I don't want you to come out there, no matter what. Understood?"

She smiled softly at him, knowing that he was thinking only of her safety. She couldn't help but think over that in wonder. It was rare that she found someone who actually cared about what happened to her, well, someone that didn't expect her to be well only because they expected to get some later on that night.

"Buh-Buh, I just wanted to say thank you."

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it." She grinned at him, suddenly aware that she had stopped shaking. He was with her and she knew she was safe. 

He opened the door further and spoke to Jacqui. "She doesn't leave till I come to get her." The woman nodded to him and Trish almost opened her mouth to protest but the knowledge that he had just saved her from Brock Lesner and Paul Heyman was enough to stop her.

"I'll come back for you after my match. I know Heyman, he won't let this rest."

Trish nodded and entered the room giving him a small wave as he closed the door firmly behind her. She smiled and shook her head, placing the title on the bench and picking up a towel and a change of clothes, intent on having a quick shower before watching Buh-Buh's match.

"Well, this is new."

She turned to look at Jacqui with confusion on her face. "What's new?"

"You and Buh-Buh." She smiled as Trish's eyes widened. "Come on, he's nuts about you."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Jacqui, maybe I hit you a little too hard out there, but I think I can safely say that Buh-Buh Ray Dudley is the one man who doesn't think of me like that." She couldn't explain the slight tightening in her chest at her own words, but she was quick to ignore it.

Jacqui shook her head with a slight chuckle. "Whatever you say, girl, whatever you say."

"Well, that's what I say." She glanced quickly at the monitor and realised that she was going to miss the start of Buh-Buh's match, whether she was quick or not. She glanced sideways at the showers and wondered whether she should just wait until after the match before showering. After all, he had watched her back, it was only right that she should do the same with Molly Holly at Regal's side.

"Hey, I got his back. Go shower, you stink."

She turned to Jacqui and rolled her eyes, but did as the woman said and entered the shower. If there was one thing that she could be sure of, it was that Jacqui was a woman of her word. If she said that she would keep an eye on Buh-Buh, she would keep an eye on him.

Trish quickly undressed and entered the shower, letting the steaming water relieve her aches and pains. She was glad that her wrestling skills were improving, glad that she was able to compete in more athletic matches, but there was always a cost. She knew that there were still people out there that thought of her as nothing more than a pretty face with no wrestling skills what so ever, but couldn't they see that she was trying.

She couldn't deny that she had no problem with entering the 'gimmick' matches, that she didn't mind showing off her body. She was proud of the way that she looked, and maybe she had always used that to her advantage, but that didn't mean that she wasn't capable of being more. People always saw beauty as a good thing, but it wasn't always. There were things that she hated about her looks. She hated the way that people like Paul Heyman treated her; like she was a peace of meat or a trophy that should be displayed and not heard. Well, she wanted more.

Reluctantly she turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping her hair up turban-style in a towel. Drying quickly, she couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she thought of her latest 'protector'. Sure, she'd had her run-ins with him in the past, but he was there for her now. 

When he had put her through a table the last time, she had thought it was starting all over again, that she was going to be yet another victim…but then he had carried her from the ring. He had watched over her as the EMT's had looked at her but he hadn't said a word. He had walked her to her room, packed up her things and taken her back to her hotel room. But still he had remained silent. It wasn't until he was leaving, until he had made sure that she had everything she needed that he had turned at the door and whispered, "Sorry."

She smiled as she thought of the uncertainly in his eyes. It was strange to see such a large man that made a living beating people up as uncertain, but that was exactly what she had seen. He had been ready to slip out the door there and she almost let him go she had been so floored by his words.

"Wait!" she had smiled, unsure of what exactly she should say. The man had, after all, put her through a table earlier in the night, whether he had meant to or not, he had. And before that he had had her by the hair…but it was, again, the look in his eyes. He was truly sorry, he had wanted her forgiveness but was so sure that she wouldn't give it that he had been ready to leave.

"It's okay."

"It is?"

"Yeah," she had smiled a little, the grin getting wider when he had smiled back. "It's all right. _We're_ all right." 

Trish smiled as she recalled the small grin on his face as he ducked his head and whispered, "Good night, Trish," before leaving and closing the door gently behind him.

"Trish!"

The urgent call from the locker room instantly caught her attention as she dropped her brush and rushed from the shower area. Jacqui's eyes were practically glued to the screen and Trish instantly understood why.

"Oh, God," she whispered, flinching as Brock Lesner picked up Buh-Buh Ray. Her knees buckled as she watched Buh-Buh's head impact with the mat. Taking a deep breath, she removed her hands from her face and made for the door, intent on getting there before Regal used the knuckle-dusters she had seen Molly hand him. Okay, so she had no nope of getting there before it happened but she could certainly inflict some damage on the 'virgin' Ms. Holly when she did.

"Don't even think about it," Jacqui grabbed her from behind, swinging Trish around to face her. "He will attempt to severely kick my ass if I even think about letting you go out there. Lesner and Heyman are still out there and Buh-Buh wants you to stay put till he can come get you."

"He's not in any position to play escort to me!" she practically growled.

"Fine. But not yet," The other woman conceded, letting her grip on Trish's arm lessen a little. "At least wait until he's backstage with the EMT's, okay?"

Taking a deep breath, she nodded, knowing deep down that Jacqueline was right. She rolled her shoulders, attempting to relax herself a little and turned back to the screen, watching as Buh-Buh forced himself to stand. Leaning heavily on the referees, he made his way up the ramp and Trish breathed a sigh of relief that he made it through the back undisturbed.

"I'm going."

Knowing it was pointless to argue with her, Jacqui nodded and followed her out of the room. She was aware of the woman's presence but she ignored her, heading directly down the corridor that lead to the stage entrance. She inclined her head at RVD, almost grimacing at the blood being wiped off the man's face, but he wasn't who she was there to see.

"Well, well, well," She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, trying desperately to keep from shaking. "Have you thought any more about my…proposition?" She turned to look at Heyman and noted, ironically, that Jacqui was standing between them. Her earlier opponent was now attempting to protect her. 

"I think you heard her answer earlier." The other woman said, placing her hands on her hips, which, despite her small stature made her look extremely tough; and Trish knew from experience that this was the case. However, she was no match for Lesner and it was that man that was inching his way closer to them.

"Well, you never know when she might change her mind…and given our earlier, er, response, I thought she might have changed her mind."

"She hasn't." Trish spat out, hating that she had to even think of responding. _As if I would ever even think about it!_

"You heard her, now beat it, before I beat you." Trish didn't turn around but she couldn't help the smug smile that graced her lips as Buh-Buh's voice came over her shoulder.

Obviously aware that Buh-Buh was angrier than he wanted him, Heyman smiled cruelly at her and shook his head at Lesner. "We'll _catch_ you later, Trish." His grin quickly disappeared as Buh-Buh stepped forward, blocking Trish from his view and he held Lesner back, pulling him in the direction of the locker rooms.

After a moment, Jacqui turned and nodded her head to them before heading back to the locker room. Buh-Buh turned to look at her and frowned.

"You okay?"

She chuckled a little. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine. Takes more than one hit to take me down."

"I noticed," she continued to smile for a moment before a frown marred her features. "I'm so sorry, Buh-Buh."

"What for?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"For getting you involved in this. Heyman's a creep and as grateful as I am that you helped me, I…he's going to keep coming after you as long as you try to protect me."

"Well, then," Buh-Buh said, "It looks like he's going to be after me for a long time then, doesn't it?"

Trish smiled and shook her head, "You're crazy but…thank you."

"Anytime, gorgeous, anytime," he winked at her and stood up straight, extending his arm. "Would you allow me to escort you back to your hotel room, Miss Stratus?"

She smiled at how sweet he was being and took his arm. "I'd be honoured, Mr. Dudley."

Buh-Buh laughed as they walked towards her dressing room and Trish couldn't help her breath catching in her throat as he did. She edged slightly closer to him and smiled as he turned to look at her. After Jacqui's statement earlier, she was no longer sure she knew Buh-Buh's feelings and she had never been quite sure of his motives for helping her, but there was one thing she was sure of, and that was that she liked having him around. She liked it a lot, she only hoped he meant what he said because if he did, then he was going to be around for a long time. And that was definitely something to smile about.


End file.
